poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Something Fishy
Synopsis Jason, Zack, and Trini are planning to go scuba diving. They invite Billy to come, but he declines, stating he has been uncomfortable with aquatic life since he was a child. He decides to have a picnic with Pooh And The Others, Bakumaru, Cream, Nyorori, Pochiro, & Kimberly instead. Rita & Nyanma overhears through their telescope and decides to send down an aquatic monster with a time shifter. While having their picnic in the park, Billy relates to Kimberly and our friends that when was a boy, he was attempted to create a whirlpool in the lake. His finger in the water caught the eye of a nearby fish which bit his finger. Since then, Billy has been afraid of marine life. The two hear a scream and run over to take a look. The screaming was from Bulk and Skull. They were fishing in the lake, but all they have caught was a bunch of garbage, including a "No Fishing" sign. the others & Kimberly and Billy walk away. Then they are ambushed by Putties. After fending them off, they are called to the Command Center. Zordon & Aura informs them of Rita & Nyanma's new monster, the Goo Fish And The Time Shifter Of The Elements Coconaut. Alpha 5 is unable to contact Jason, Zack, and Trini due to their being underwater. Our Heroes & Kimberly and Billy then morph and head to the monsters location. On the moon, Rita & Nyanma casts a spell on Billy to make his fear of fish unbearable. Billy then cowers in fear at the sight of the monster. Only the Red, Black, and Yellow Rangers' timely arrival forces the Goo Fish & Coconaut-Con to temporarily withdraw. Back at the Command Center, Zordon & Aura informs Billy that the only way to break Rita & Nyanma's spell is to overcome his fear of fish. The team then morphs and faces Goo Fish, along with a group of Putties. The monster sprays a blue substance which immobilizes the Rangers except Billy, who succeeds in overcoming his fear of fish, thereby breaking Rita & Nyanma's spell. He then attacks Goo Fish & Coconaut-con with his Power Lance, freeing the Rangers. Rita & Nyanma makes their monsters grow with her wand, prompting our heroes & the Rangers to summon the Megazord & Kirinda. The Goo Fish then shoots his toxic spray at the Megazord & Kirinda, which immobilizes it. Zack suggests converting the goo to energy. His idea works. The Megazord, Kirinda With The Help of Mosbee-Master & Dipper-Master then destroys the monster with its Power Sword & Bring Coconaut To Normal Thanks To Bakumaru's Revealing Mirror. At the Youth Center, Billy, Nyorori and Ernie return from a fishing trip. Jason repeats his scuba invitation to Billy, who happily accepts. Ernie offers to cook up what he and Billy caught. Bulk and Skull then enter, claiming they caught something really big. In reality, it's just a large can of tuna. Bulk then takes a look inside Billy's bag, which contains a a live lobster, who pinches Bulk's nose.